Lunar Love
by WeDidItForTheDead
Summary: 'She made him feel like a vampire, but blood was not what he was lusting for.' My entry for Forgive- Forget- Princess's contest. Rima is a princess and Nagihiko an orphan. Main pairings are RimaHiko and TadeShiko. Other minor pairings.
1. Escape

**Ean: My entry for Forgive- Forget- Princess's contest.  
Alexenne: It is medival time. Sort of like Romeo and Juliet, the play about Roxanne, Christian, and the guy with a big nose and Ean's own genius.  
Nexa: You call that genius?  
Alexenne: It's used loosely  
Ean: Whatever. I don't own the Shugo Chara characters anyway. It was just an idea because I went to a medival themed ball for the SCA.**

**Rima's POV**

The populace wandered around. Many people stirred and made polite conversation. I could not count the number of citizens that bowed or curtsied their respect for me. My response was a nod or a slight smile, never living up to their expectations. I was not made to be royalty, and no amount of tutoring could change that.

"Your Majesty," A lady in a green dress curtsied in my direction. "how are you enjoying your evening?"

I'm _not._ "It is a fine event, milady. Are you the organizer?" I _hate _being so polite.

"That I am, Your Majesty. I know you will show accurate appreciation." By this, she means 'I hope you give me a reward.' Everyone is always trying to flatter you and get on your good side. No one cares about you.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Court will assemble shortly." The herald called. Many hushed whispers were murmured as everyone took their seats. I watched it all from my perch in the front. As crowned Princess, I occupied a throne at the head of the hall.

Many ceremonial awards were given, and I should have been paying attention but I just couldn't. Everything was starting to look the same. I wanted excitement.

"On behalf of the Princess, the court calls forward all who deem themselves worthy of being a jester!" I sat up straight and looked towards my mother. The queen winked at me.

A colorful man skipped up the center aisle. He wore the livery of His Grace Kukai's barony. The red and green hat jingled as its bells swept the floor at his bow. His grin was crooked and his nose long; a stereotypical jester.

"Your Highness', Your Majesties, Your Excellencies, Milords, Miladies, what do you call a hot potato?" He did the customary greetings and the crowd went silent. "Spudly!" The crowd laughed at the joke, but I didn't. How was that funny? Twisting the word hot to mean attractive and potato to mean spud was child's play. I almost laughed at the stupidity of it. Where was the real entertainment?

The acts kept getting worse and worse. People were pulling scarves from hidden pockets and indirectly kissing up to my parents.

The final act came. He strode up the aisle calmly instead of prancing gaily. His livery was a muted black and white, a rogue. His tresses showed indigo from where they peeked out of his hat. My view was obstructed, for most of his mane was tucked under the hat. One moment his hair was blue, the next it was purple. His eyes were also obscured behind a simple white mask, changing from golden to oak.

His bows were brief and he never spoke. Out from his coat, he pulled three balls: red, white, and black. They were thrown into the air and he juggled them expertly. They seemed to multiply and then decrease. The act was mesmerizing.

At the end, the mysterious boy tossed the red ball to me. As it flew through the air, it blossomed into a perfect rose. I caught it and took in its aroma.

The blonde boy next to me stood up in outrage. "How dare you, a peasant, flirt with the Princess? I, Prince Tadase, will defend this girl's innocence!" My brother drew his sword and stepped face to face with the boy.

The boy smirked. "It must be winter, the knights are getting shorter." I giggled. No one had ever dared to stand up to my arrogant brother, and it was true, this boy towered over the Prince.

"Why you!" The sword arced towards its victim and I held in my breath.

_SMOOSH!_

Instead of finishing his strike, Tadase had been struck instead. Semi-solid water was dripping from his tunic and blade. Only the black ball was left in the boy's hand.

"What is this?" 'Prince Charming' was brushing at his tunic.

"That is called snow." I called to him in a low voice.

"I know what it is, Lady Rima. I was referring to the reason behind his attack." The prince's eyes never left this mysterious boy. We both watched as the last ball rolled from his fingers and hit the floor. Shadows oozed from the impact point and engulfed the jester. When they dispersed, he was gone.

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

God, that was close. Why did I feel compelled to antagonize the prince?

Oh yeah, I wanted to impress the princess.

Under cover of shadow, I raced down the deserted corridor, desperate to find her.

"Fool, don't tell me you messed up." I turned towards her voice and was face to face with my haughty sister. I cast my eyes downward and didn't say a thing. "Ah well. Maybe it was for the best."

My eyes darted towards hers. "How could you say such a thing! That beauty! Any mere thought of her was meant to be!" Didn't my female counterpart understand? This woman was the reason for my existence. How I longed to see that face smile at me. Her laughter at her brother's expense warmed my heart. Even her name tugged my heartstrings; Lady Rima.

"Change, Fool." My twin handed over garb much finer than what I was currently wearing. In the shadow of the alcove, I removed my hat and jester wear, trading it out for simple black breaches and a black shirt. It was modest finery, worn by humble knights.

"Now what?" I asked the mastermind.

"Now," she replied, "we dance."

We discreetly made our way to the ballroom. My sister was silent and tried acting normal in her peasant dress while I held my hands like a gun and hummed Mission Impossible. That earned me a slap on the head.

Guards were patrolling the corridors. One saw us. "Halt, citizens!"

We pretended like we didn't hear them and rushed to the room.

It was an explosion to the senses. Many colored dresses swirled around and music mixed with talk was heard. The only color I cared about was gold, the only voice was her's.

As the guards followed, I spotted her. Lady Rima was standing at the outskirts in her golden dress and mask. Everything about her was golden. I headed her way.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Many boys surrounded me in the ballroom. All were too shy to ask for a dance. The ones that did ask were too arrogant. How was a lady to choose?

From the crowd came a new boy, all dressed in black with a white mask. The mask was familiar, but it was common enough. Without speaking, he bowed and held out his hand. I placed my smaller one in his and he led me onto the floor.

The music to Belkey started and we started the simple walking dance.

"A disgrace, this dance. No steps or turns." The boy commented. I was surprised to hear his voice.

"It is simple for non-dancers like myself. I happen to like this dance, milord." How dare he insult me? But it wasn't meant to be insulting. I'm getting way too accustomed to this princess thing.

"I prefer the Korabuscha myself, Lady Rima." He knew my name?

"What is your name?"

He hesitated. "Sir Nagihiko, milady. It is a pleasure meeting you." I looked at his profile. He was so strong, so handsome. How could such a man have escaped my notice before?

The dance ended and I saw no more of my second mystery man of the night.

* * *

**Rima's POV: Nighttime**

The window beckoned me, the dark night stifling. Exhaustion weighed my body down but nevertheless, I couldn't sleep. My dreams were improper, unladylike. I kept seeing a boy in a mask, his hand reaching out and luring me to follow. His clothes were dark and a colorless mist shrouded him. The beauty of his features was unholy. I knew to follow him was to follow Satan himself. But still, I was tempted. This temptation was so deep, it made my bones yearn. I knew he offered adventure and risk. The excitement was what I had always dreamed of. The sensation was a forbidden love. This dark boy embodied my forbidden love.

My eyes fell upon a form under the tree. What was it? "Shit, it's a pervert!"

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

There she stood at her window. The moon cast shadows in her forest of hair. I wanted to navigate that forest with my fingers, find all it's hills and valleys, all the secrets it may hide. Her face was pale in this light, naked in front of my eyes. Oh, I had yearned for that face. I am now risking everything just to get an unobstructed glimpse of it. The chemise she wore was long and loose, tailored for modesty. But from my view, it was anything but. The loose, white cloth was thin and clung to her delicate curves. She wore nothing underneath. The neckline let her bare shoulders peek through and left her slender neck exposed. The smooth skin bathed in the white glow ignited a feeling in me that was like none experienced before. She made me feel like a vampire, except blood was not what I was lusting for.

I had told her my name was Sir Nagihiko, a knight. How would she react if I told her I was an orphan named Negi, so titled because of my onion like hair? She would reject me. I was nothing but scum to her.

"Shit, it's a pervert!"

A shriek emitted from the figure I gazed upon. Had I been spotted?

"I mean, excuse me, but are you aware that this is private land? I must ask you to leave at once." Yes, I knew that voice like honey. She was talking to me.

"I am sorrowful that I had to trespass, but I needed to see your beautiful face."

"I am nothing special. If you will not leave, at least state your name." Had I piqued her curiosity?

"Nothing special? You are the most special thing out there. Actually, I agree with you. You are nothing special. Compared to you, special is nothing. You outshine everything in your vicinity. Your glow doesn't dim others, it makes other's brighter. But none could ever be as bright as you. As for me, I am just a humble lord who was awed by your presence. My name is not important."

"Do you even know who I am? Are you just another boy who doesn't look past a pretty face?"

"I know your name, Lady Rima, but not who you are. Are you Venus, are you Artemis, or are you an unearthly mixture of the two? You must be a goddess, for your beauty surpasses that of any mere mortal. You are not just a pretty face, for your whole body is beautiful. Your whole being is beautiful. The words from your mouth, the thoughts from your mind, all this makes the world a more wondrous place."

"You are not a lord." She looked at me with those wise eyes. "A lord would make his visit a massive parade. You wish for it to be secret and secluded. A lord would boast and brag. You compliment and listen. Do you want to hear my thoughts, mysterious boy?"

My heart pounded. "Yes, of course. Nothing would please me more."

"My thoughts are not eloquent. My thoughts are not polite. I think you are a horny boy with a desire for adventure. But there is something within you that appeals to me. I have seen you before, haven't I, Sir Nagihiko?"

"My Athena, you have found me out. I go by the name Nagihiko and I have a rash desire for adventure. But my interest in you is not mere hormonal lust, though that plays a part. It is curiosity towards your personality. It is intrigue towards your opinion. Speak to me and tell me your woes."

"I don't want to be princess." She admitted. "I want adventure and love. Politeness and politics are not my thing. I would make a horrible ruler."

"Lady Rima, you are excellent at everything you do. If it does not please you, than you do not need to do it. Elope with me and we will have many adventures."

"How could I have adventures as the wife of a lord?"

"You got me, I am not a lord. I am not even a knight. I am a lowly orphan who fell in love with you on sight. I am free to do whatever and you will be too. Leave the kingdom to your brother and leave with me."

"There is one problem boy, I do not love you. I refuse to marry someone whom I do not love."

"I will make you love me. Over our adventures, you will eventually find our feeling to be mutual. Marriage can come later, but escape comes now. Are you ready Princess?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because trust is the only thing you have left to give. Would you like to spend the rest of your life locked in this castle, a prisoner of yourself?"

"We leave tonight." And that we did. Stealing from the grounds, we escaped to the docks. My little boat waited and we set sail for the next port over.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's POV**

I was sad to see my brother go, but happy that he got his wish.

Standing before the Prince, I curtseyed. "Your Majesty, I feel full of sorrow for your loss."

The blonde waved his hand dismissively. "That's what they all say."

"Would you like to tell me your woes, my Prince?"

"Why should I tell my problems to a lowly peasant, and a female one at that. Your only use is to work in the kitchen and raise more peasants."

_Smack!_

I raised my hand from his red cheek. "How dare you speak like that? Stop wallowing in self-pity and start leading your soon-to-be kingdom."

The arrogant boy rubbed his cheek. "Yes, ma'am." He turned to his guard. "I think I would like to keep her around." He turned back to me. "What is your name?"

I curtseyed again. "Nadeshiko. If you house me, I would love to advise you."

The prince looked thoughtful. "I was thinking more like future queen."

"I would be honored, Prince Tadase, to be queen. But for me to be your wife, you need to work for that."

**Ean: Not my best story but it's definetly different.  
Nexa: I'll say. Nothing like the original plan.  
Alexenne: The language is a little out of period, sorry.  
Ean: Hope you liked it!**


	2. Revelations

**Ean: The long awaited second chapter!  
Nexa: You know that the only reason you even did a second chapter was because Forgive- Forget- Princess asked you to.  
Ean:Your point is...?  
ALexenne: As is common, ignore the first line.**

To open my eye is to say hello to the sky and bid my dream goodbye.

"Good morning, my princess."

My eyes fluttered open and I shot up, the floor lurching beneath me. "Who are you? Where am I?"

A melodic chuckle assaulted my ears. "You are with me, Nagihiko. We ran away last night. Or was that all just a pleasurable dream?"

Memories surfaced in my mind and I was ashamed of my behavior. "Forgive me, kind sir. I was merely startled."

The boy with the strange hair nodded and smiled. "All is forgiven."

We sat in silence as the calm water waltzed with our boat. Ever once in a while, Nagihiko would stir the ocean with his oar, guiding our capsule to a land far away. I sighed contently.

But my stomach was not content. It complained for all to hear.

"Might you be hungry, Lady Rima?" Amusement invaded his voice.

"I might be." He rummaged through his sack and passed me a bruised apple.

"We should be docking southern Lutek soon. I'll stock the supplies while you change." He glanced at my modest clothing. "Did you bring any money, by chance?"

I too glanced down at my dress. It was the least elaborate one I possessed. I sought out my own bag and retrieved the coin purse. "18 watts is all. Will that be enough?"

He let out a low whistle. "I've only ever been lucky enough to have thirteen sparks at one time, let alone a whole watt. What else did you bring?"

I bashfully looked through my many dresses and jewels. "Just a few necessities. He peeked into my bag.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me saying, you will need to sell most of that. It is not practical."

I gazed lovingly at my gowns and then glared at the offending male. "How are they not practical?"

He seemed to think. "I don't want to be rude, but do you expect us to stumble upon a ball?"

I got his point but that didn't mean I liked it. "Fine, we will do this your way."

We again sat in silence. This is not the adventure I expected.

"Shall I recite a poem to you?" I cut my eyes toward my companion.

"If you wish me to fall asleep." Poetry was so boring.

"Would you rather I sing?"

"Proceeding to do so would only irritate me." He blew his hair out of his eyes.

"What do you suggest, Princess? How am I to woo you?" His irritated side amused me.

"You are not to. I am perfectly content to not be wooed."

He sighed in exasperation. From his pocket, he drew out three more balls.

An orange one flew into the air, soon followed by a yellow one and then a purple one. I was transfixed.

The jester seemed to notice my attention. "Do you enjoy tricks?"

I raised my nose haughtily. "Do you not recall that the jester competition you entered was in my honor?"

He looked abashed. "Forgive me, it is hard to think with such a beauty distracting me."

I rolled my eyes. "I am a connoisseur of comedy, not compliments."

"You are not acting very lady like, your majesty." He seemed amused.

"I left the palace so I didn't have to be polite. Do not expect false words from me." The words may have been serious, but I smiled nonetheless. My mouth enjoyed this newfound freedom, this sensation of honesty.

"How can I not compliment someone who is so extraordinary?" Nagihiko's brow was furrowed as if he honestly didn't think it was a possibility.

"Easy." I responded. "Just keep your mouth closed."

His bewilderment deepened. "I never thought a princess would say such words."

"Maybe you shouldn't expect so much of someone you have never met." Why did it pain me to see the love in his smile start to falter? "You cannot claim to love me if you do not know me."

"Perhaps you are right…" He fell silent and kept rowing. I gazed at the far away land in longing. This solitude was new to me. As exhilarating as it was, it felt rather lonely.

Night was slowly creeping up again. The shadows elongated and the stars decided to show themselves. It was a full moon and the ocean became a mirror. The sky appeared to go on forever and it frightened me that something could be that enormous and me so miniscule.

I finally spoke again. "Nagihiko, where are we?"

He looked up from his oars. "Just west of Lutek." He studied the stars for a few moments. "Approximately five hundred and thirty- eight cords east from land. We are still in the Ocean of Glass."

If I had done my arithmetic right, which I should have due to so many tutors throughout the year, we were about three hours away from shore. "Would you like me to take the oars?"

He gave me a sour look. "Did you ever navigate a boat back in Chesire?"

I turned sheepish once again. "No. There was never a need in my kingdom. The only thing I ever learned to navigate were heels."

He chuckled. I was distracted by the way the moon reflected off his plum hair. The locks cascaded like a waterfall from the purest of blues to the most mysterious purple. That was this boy in a nutshell; pure and mysterious at the same time. He was so honest that it was simple to forget that I knew relatively nothing about him.

"Tell me about yourself. Where did you lean how to navigate?" I might as well get to know my traveling companion.

Nagihiko sighed. "It is not too terribly exciting. I grew up an orphan with my twin sister, Nadeshiko, in a small ocean side town called Port Telford. She was the brain and I the brawn. We made a living by stealing and befriending locals. We survived." He shrugged and continued his rowing.

"Where is Port Telford? I have never heard of such a place." The story intrigued my weary mind.

"I did not expect you to. Port Telford is between Chesire and Lutek. Quite close to where we are docking actually." He smiled. "Maybe I could introduce you to some old friends. Nade would love to know how her friend Amu is doing." His smile faltered.

"Do you miss your sister?"

"Very much. She always supported me and had the most ingenious plans. She is the reason we met and got out alive." He stopped paddling and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. "It is lonely not having her with me. Do you miss your brother?"

I thought of arrogant Tadase. "Somewhat. He has always been a pest and tried to decide things for me. But he has a gentle heart and I miss that certainty that he provided. He made me feel safe."

"I'll protect you now princess." He held out a hand and I shifted myself towards it, grasping it and snuggling into his warmth.

"Just call me Rima. Outside of the palace, we are equals." He did feel safe. The dark, infinite sky wasn't so scary anymore.

"About earlier, I am sorry to have forced my expectations on you. It wasn't fair of me to judge you on a stereotype. Maybe it is for the best that I take your advice and rethink this 'love' thing." Something inside me sank. I had started thinking that loving Nagihiko might not be that bad. Not that I loved him or anything. It was purely a hypothetical thought.

"Oh. All is right then. Thank you." Though it was a comfort to realize that something else had lifted. The burden of expectations was not present anymore. "Everyone has always expected things from me. I was trained to be perfect in every way. I did much better than an average person, but they still expected more from me. Tadase was straightforward and told them not to expect so much, but I have never had the courage." Nagihiko looked down at me with understanding eyes. Even though he literally was, it was the first time I did not feel looked down on. It was a good feeling.

Nagihiko eventually looked back up and started rowing again. The silence got awkward. "Why is it called the Ocean of Glass?"

He looked down at me and smiled yet again. "Curious, are we? It is said that there was once a conceited fire goddess. She loved gazing at herself so much that when she saw the reflective waters of our sea, she could not resist. She spent much time looking from up above that she decided to come down for a closer look. But I heard that when she touched the water, it cut her. Her flames shattered the tranquil surface. That is also the reason we have irregular waves. Her fire is boiling the water below us. At least, that is what I was told. A more logical answer is that it is reflective and cold like glass." His smile never faltered through his story.

"Why do you smile so much? There is nothing funny nor anything to be particularly happy about." I voiced my question.

He smiled wider. "How can I not be happy in the presence of someone like you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Does that mean that you only smile around me?"

He hesitated. "No. Is it forbidden to be happy just to be alive?"

"It is foolish." I dropped the subject.

But Nagihiko was not finished. "But I am a fool." I became aware of his balls in his hand. He grinned wider, taunting me with his mouth. He is a stubborn boy. Of that, I am sure.

My eyes grew heavy and the boat was becoming more comfortable by the minute. I curled in on myself and rested my head more solidly on Nagihiko's leg. Eyes shut tight, I wrapped my arms around his calf for comfort. I was soon off in dreamland.

* * *

**Back in Chesire**

**"**Tadase! Get your royal hinny in here this second!" A very pissed off Nadeshiko was standing in Prince Tadase's bedchamber.

"Yes, milady?" His tone was sarcastic, as was his bow. This would not do.

"Respect! I demand respect! If you don't show it to me, then how can I expect you to show it to your kingdom?" She was straightforward and strict.

"Easy." Tadase replied. "Don't."

The girl took a deep breath. "Don't test me boy. Pick up these clothes this second."

"But _mother_!" Tadase whined mockingly. "Don't we have maids for that?"

Nadeshiko wanted to cry. Why couldn't he just take her seriously? What happened to the prince who had been her idol as a little girl? "Just… go. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care anymore! I'm tired of trying to make you into a king!"

She descended the stairs from the top of the prince's tower to the bottom. She then entered her sparse room as tears dripped from her eyes. They beat out a gentle, yet familiar, rhythm.

"What gives you the right to cry?" Nadeshiko turned her wet face towards her roommate, Saaya. "You disrespect the prince, yet you are allowed to be by his side whenever you want. I have worked to get close to him since I knew what love was. What gives you the right to cry?"

The shamed girl wiped her eyes. "I am sorry about your misfortune, but he needs to learn to work instead of being served indefinitely."

"Why should he?" The curly haired girl replied. "He is going to be served his whole life and there is nothing you can do to change that."

As her tears dried, Nadeshiko became more and more irritated at Tadase and herself. "It is people like you that made him change. Tadase used to be a sweet and gentle little boy! Now he is just an arrogant bastard!" She took her anger out on her roommate.

"Do not speak of him like that! What can a newcomer like you know? You have no idea what he has been through to protect Ri-" Saaya was cut off by a dark presence.

"That is enough, Saaya. Would you be a dear and clean my room for me?" The maid left meekly. Nadeshiko shot him a glare.

"What? Did you know how many dead spiders were under those clothes?" The prince tried to look cheerful.

"Intimately." Nadeshiko did not elaborate.

Tadase shut the door behind him and sat himself on Nadeshiko's bed. "What is wrong my love?"

"Nothing and I am not your love." She crossed her arms and stubbornly stayed standing.

"You can tell me. I apologize if I offended you." He tugged on her arm and she had no choice but to look into his warm eyes. Only one thing came to mind when she tried to describe that pink color; frozen lust.

But right now they were softer and more vulnerable. They were more like… thawed love. "There is no need to apologize. I know you did not mean to bring back these cursed memories."

"Would you like to talk about it? Is that not what love and friendship is about? Listening to each other's problems?" Nadeshiko smiled a bit.

"You might be understanding this a smidgen better. My mother was a maid." She paused at the painful memory. "She was worked to death. Her life was not much better. No one appreciated the work she did."

Tadase though for a moment about all his maids from the past years. "I never realized that they worked so hard. Funny, no one has ever complained before. They even used to smile at me when I was a boy."

"Why would they complain? Do you think they like the threat of torture and royal punishment? They need this job." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "And you were different when you were a boy."

"How would you know that?" Tadase finally succeeded in pulling Nadeshiko into his lap. She blushed and looked awkward.

"I would rather not tell you."

"My love, that was a royal decree." He smirked. "Tell me or face my wrath."

"Oh I am so scared. As your love, I overrule royal decree." Her chocolate brown orbs rolled in their sockets.

"You admitted to being my love therefor I have the right to kiss you." He leaned in teasingly.

Nadeshiko pushed him away. "And here I thought we were having a moment. Fine, I revoke my status as your love."

Tadase leaned in once again. "Then face my wrath… in kisses." He pecked her lips teasingly.

He pulled away with a grin and stared into her wide eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"You stupid idiot! I hate you!" Once again, this section ends with Tadase being slapped.

* * *

**Rima POV**

Again, I woke up in a boat. But this time, the boat was docked. I was speechless as my senses were overloaded. The salty sea air was tinged with the smell of fresh bread and exotic flowers. So many flower stands were set up, many were kinds I had never encountered before. The colors were bright and the people lively. Soft music was being played somewhere in the village. Everyone seemed so happy.

"Good morning Rima. Welcome to Port Telford." I took Nagihiko's offered hand and pulled myself out of the boat. My dirty blue dress trailed through the water and I grimaced at its state.

Nagihiko noticed my dress apprehensively. "We will need to find you some appropriate clothing."

I glared down at my feet. "If we must."

We meandered down the main street and many people greeted Nagihiko as Negi. He wore his usual smile except that now it seemed more relaxed. He always greeted them back. One of them even hugged me, which caused me to have a minor panic attack.

"Oh! Young Negi! It has been too long! And who is this lovely lady you brought with you?" A portly woman stopped us as we passed her flower stand.

Nagihiko's smile was even larger. "Hello Sierra. I hope that you are in good health. This young lady is…" He hesitated.

I saved him. "Jasmine. My name is Jasmine." Nagihiko gave me an odd look but I just returned it with a polite smile. "Nagihiko and I have only recently met. It is good to meet you, Sierra."

See? I can be charming when I want to.

We bid Sierra goodbye and went on our way.

"Negi! Negi!" A girl that could have only been eight ran to us and hugged Nagihiko's leg. He reached down and ruffled her hair.

"How are you, Kora? My, you have grown since I last saw you." She smiled up at him, exposing her missing front teeth.

"Kora, leave Negi alone. Can't you see that he is with his girlfriend?" A boy closer to twelve pulled on Kora's hand but she stubbornly refused to let go.

"She can't be his girlfriend Kachi! I'm his girlfriend!" I was blushing and Nagihiko was laughing as they continued their argument.

"It is good to see that the Hanshin siblings are doing well." They both smile at him. What was up with these people and smiling?

Kachi and Nagihiko gave each other 'man hugs'. "Good to see that you came back. You brought home a girl too." Kachi looked at me appreciatively. "Nice catch."

I felt ignored. "My name is Jasmine. You must be Kachi." He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine. Treat Negi well, okay?" I smiled.

"Will do." The siblings left and we once again started walking.

Nagihiko led me to a clothes vendor. "Wow." Was all I could say as I say all the pretty dresses.

He nudged me playfully. "Those aren't for you." I shot him a quizzical look.

"Laurent!" A dark skinned man came out from behind some clothes and greeted Nagihiko.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked with a warm smile.

"This is my assistant, Jasmine." He lied. "We need to get her an outfit to perform in."

The older man looked me up and down. "I have the perfect one, but it will cost you."

"I have money." I didn't want to feel so useless anymore.

"Alright then." He disappeared behind some hanging clothes again.

"Why Jasmine?" Nagihiko whispered into my ear.

"In one of the languages I studied, Ri means jasmine flowers. All those stalls reminded me about it." Laurent returned.

"Why don't you try this on?" He handed me a bundle and pushed me towards a small curtained off section.

I removed my dress and squeezed myself into the outfit. Self consciously, I stepped out to be seen.

Nagihiko's jaw literally dropped. I can't blame him. The top was a corset with nothing over it. The, ahem, _chest_ part of it was gray covered in black fishnet. The stomach part was gray and white vertical stripes. It had off the shoulder white sleeves and black lace trim. The bottom wasn't much better seeing as it was black and white checkered hose with white flaps at the belt. I looked like a free lance jester.

"We'll take it." Nagihiko forced out. Laurent grinned.

"Thirty six sparks please." I handed him a watt and he gave me two sparks in change.

I started to walk off but Nagihiko stopped me. "We have some dresses we would also like to sell you."

The shop owner seemed eager to have more business. "Show me what you got."

I reluctantly pulled out my bag and removed all the dresses but one. Laurent let out a low whistle. "Did you rob a palace or something." I was insulted!

But Nagihiko stopped me before I could run my mouth. "Nothing of the sort. Just an inheritance from a rich aunt, that is all." Laurent accepted the lie.

"I will give you three watts for the lot." We took the offered money and were on our way.

"What now?" I asked Nagihiko as we wandered the streets.

He shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"I cannot believe that we didn't plan anything." I looked around at the happy families and smiling children. "Though I must admit that I love this atmosphere. It is so peaceful here."

Nagihiko grabbed my hand and led me towards the center of the market place. I did not complain.

Once there, he stood in the dead center and pulled out three more balls. These ones were orange, green, and yellow. He threw them into the air and started his routine. Round and round they went. He threw in a blue one and switched up the pattern.

Nagihiko tossed the orange one to me. I threw it in the air and missed. It fell to the ground with a muted thud. A warm-hearted chuckle was heard. The jester winked at me and threw the green ball way up high. It silently exploded and slowly rained down. Next was the yellow one. It zinged as it burst to life and it spread out in all directions. Finally, he tossed the blue one. But instead of releasing sparks, water showered down on the crowd. Many laughed while others complained.

I retrieved the fallen orange ball and tossed it experimentally. Nothing happened besides it rejoining the ground. Nagihiko came over to me and pocketed the ball.

"Hey you! Onion head! You are under arrest for unlawful pyrotechnics!" A man who was clearly a guard rushed towards us. Nagihiko once again grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

We wound down back streets at lightening speed. As a pampered princess, I had never had much need for exercise like this. He was more dragging me than me running.

The guard got farther and farther behind, but he was not giving up. Nagihiko pulled me abruptly down another street and onto the doorstep of a non- distinct house.

He knocked on the door frantically before calming down. A blue haired man opened the door, took one look at us, and then closed it without a word. From inside the house you could here a loud female voice and a soft male voice. After much shouting, at least on the female's side, the door was once again pulled open. This time, it was by a woman about our age with pink hair. Nagihiko hugged her.

"Amu!"

**Ean: I hope you liked it!  
Alexenne: If you haven't noticed, they live in a fictional world with a different currency. 1 watt = 38 sparks. Rima is the princess of Chesire and they are in Lutek.  
Nexa: The TadeShiko parts are probably going to be a big thing. Do you think we should make it a seperate story?  
Ean: Tell me what you think! And also, I drew out Rima's outfit and it is much better than it sounds.**


End file.
